Have A Taste
by Shiftykat
Summary: Bella is a chef. She finds out one day that she's gonna have to take in a 6 year old girl she's the guardian too. Not only struggling with her private life. But there is a new chef in town too. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE i suck at this.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi, welcome to my weirdoxifide head. This is my first fic EVER, so be REALLY and EXTRA nice. Because im from Norway, and dont i have anyone to do the beta thing for me...yet? And this is just a prologue. I had this story in my mind for a long time now. I've just been to afraid to upload it. But..yea enough.. If you read this, THANK YOU! and REVIEW PLEASE and dont be afraid to correct me! :D**

**FULL SUMMARY: **

Bella have worked hard her whole life to be where she is now, a chef, at the upscale restaurant, _Have A Taste_. Her world is flipped over when her best friends dies, and their 6 year old daughter, which she's the guardian too, now lives with her. Not only there is struggling with private life. But there is a new chef in town. She now has to work harder to keep the position she have, because the new chef not only have the skills, but the look too.

**Disclaimer: Yes..i do not own Twilight. I just do funny stuff with the characters :)**

**

* * *

**

**Have A Taste**

**Prologue**

_3 weeks earlier._

A little girl, all alone in the room. Watching out of the window, there are police officers, talking. Surely about her. _What is going to happen to me now? _

The police man with the weird beard came back in again. He kneeled down to have a better look at her.

"Hey," he said hesitantly. "I'm Chief Swan, but you can call me Charlie."

The girl does not say anything. She just sit there, wondered what was going to happen now. She stared blankly back at the man with the weird beard.

"You probably don't remember me. You were so young, but you remember grandpa Billy, dont you?" he tried.

But she does not respond, she reacted, but wouldn't answer back.

She remember who Grandpa Billy was. He was the big old man with the cool wheelchair. Her daddy used to take her with him on road trips to grandpa Billy. Grandpa Billy used to take her on his lap, and race around on the wheelchair with the grey dog he had out side, Seth.

"Grandpa Billy was my best friend. Do you have a best friend?" Chief Swan tried again.

"Yes, my daddy," she whispered.

Chief Swan is shocked. This is the first time she has spoken. He smiled apologetic back at her._ Poor little girl._

The door opened, and a young women, not older then in the early twenties came in. She had long brown curly hair tied up in a messy bun and brown eyes that looked like she just cried. On one hand she had her purse, and on the other hand, an apron. She walked carefully towards them. Chief Swan stand up to greet her.

"Hi dad," she hugged Chief Swan.

Chief Swan awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Alex, this is my daughter, Bella Swan. She's your daddy's best friend," Chief Swan said slowly.

"Hi Alex," Bella Swan said.

The little girl looks down on her hands, fingering the little bracelet her daddy gave her for her birthday a year ago. She had heard that name before though.

"Does she know?" Bella Swan asked her dad. Making sure Alex doesn't hear anything. But failed

"She was there, Bells. She saw everything," Chief Swan answered back.

Bella Swan sighed, "Where is she going now?" she asked.

Chief Swan pulled his daughter a couple of steps backwards. He pulled out a envelope from his jacket pocket, took out the letter inside, and gave it to her.

"She's coming with me?" Bella Swan asked surprisingly back, and a little too loud.

Chief Swan hushes her, and explained. "It's Leah's and Jacob's choice, not mine. You're her god mother after all."

Alex just sat ther and played with her favorite bracelet. A singel tear drop falls on it. One after another._ I want my mommy and daddy back._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! I just want to say THANK YOU TO Yai-190 , oOoSemaoOo , vampgurl17 , dudegirl 123 and inked-mom for reviewing! And of course all the one who favorited my story too!**

**Its been a while since i updated, and blame the final exams for that. But now that i'm halfway back, please still be REALLY patient on my grammar! Especially, because i am writing this at 3 am, plus not trying to wake anyone up!**

**And there is something important I want you to know at the end of this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! and still PLEASE tell me if I have something to correct. And im sure i have :D**

**song of this chapter: WAKEYWAKEY! - War Sweater**

**Disclaimer: *staring around the therapy group* My name is KKT, and..Twilight is not mine.*sigh* **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alex, hurry up. We're late again!" I yelled.

Why are we always late. I am never late! Usually. But now that I have a six year old girl in the picture, always late.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" I asked, and she responded with a nod. She haven't spoken much since we got back from the police office. Since _that_ day.

"Here, take a muffin," I said, handing her the chocolate muffin. She shook her head, and went out the door half asleep. She hasn't eaten much either. Not since _that_ day. She refuses everything I make, and everything I offer. She only eats the mac'n cheese from the box. Is my food _that_ bad?

We drove silently to her school quickly as possible. She continually drew hearts on the window, then she would draw a line in the middle of it. Like a broken heart. I didn't know what to do. We both are going to therapy. And we always go back home the same. I don't think she even likes me.

"What classes do you have today?" I asked, trying to break the tense silence.

"Just the normal ones," she answered, not looking away from the window.

We arrived, and I handed her the backpack. It seems like we didn't make it to the time again. Her teacher was standing outside by the door looking at me with a stern . I guess that means she wants to talk to me. I shut the engine off, and stepped out of the car. Making the way towards her made me feel like I had been busted for eating cookies before dinner.

I walked with one arm on Alex' shoulder. She seems to not know why the teacher was waiting for us, or cared.

"Hi, Miss Swan," she said, taking her hand out for me to take.

"Hi, Mrs Cope," I responded, taking her hand, and shook it lightly.

She greeted Alex, and Alex made no interest as usual. Alex continued inside to class. While Mrs. Cope still stood here in front of me. I fiddled with my zipper on my sweater, trying to put my proffesional face on. This lady was making me so nervous, why?

"I guess you figured that I want to have a few words with you, Miss Swan," she said.

I nodded, but still kept my brave face on.

"It seems like Alex is late to class everyday. I know it's been rough for both of you, but this has to change," she said, with an apologetic smile.

"Uhmm..yea. I'm so sorry, this is just all new to I will try to be more in time. It's just all new to me," I rambled, shaking my head. Why am I so nervous? It's not like she could tell the Child Services, and take Alex away from me. Oh wait, she could.

"I'll have your word on that, because this has consequences too. But we know how it is for you two, so we've been letting it go easily," she said, with a stern face.

I nodded again, then exused myself, and turned back to the car to get to work. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. Great I'm late for work now too. Lauren is gonna kill me.

As I arrived at the restaurant Lauren has already giving me the lecture of not being late again. I was on my way to my spot, whenLauren turned around to tell me something.

"Oh, and Bella. You have a new partner today. He should be here anytime," she said with an evil smile. Well I think every smile from her is evil. I would kick her ass if she wasn't my boss.

The day went normally, busy at lunch. No phone calls from Alex' school, yet. No Lauren coming in yelling, yet. No new chef here yet. that reminds me, where is this new chef? If he's not gonna get some lecture from Lauren by coming in late, I'm going to hit myself with a pan. I maybe even let the new chef do it. Why does she even need a new chef? I know that i've been busy lately, but nothing has actually made any huge problems for the restaurant. I really hate this new chef, i don't know who it is. But I hate him.

"Damn it!" I hissed. While cutting onions, and letting my mind go free, I had cut myself on the finger, again. "God, Bella focuse!" I muttered to myself, walking towards the first aid kit at the back room. I examed my finger, it was not so deep. I'll survive with a little _Winnie the Pooh_ band-aid.

"Urghh," I something really hard hit with my head. Why do I always do that, and still walk with my head down?

I felt a pair of strong hands grabbing my waste before I fell backwards. That was when I looked up to meet the most beautiful green, piercing eyes i've ever seen. Not only, those strong defined hands and those stunning, heartbreaking eyes were attached to the most beautiful man i've ever seen. I could see the strong jawline he had, the little pointy at the end of his nose, and his hair. Oh, his hair were like angel hair, litteraly.

I think i've been staring for a long time, because he started to laugh in front of me. I came back to earth, and looked down before planet Mars reached my face.

"You need to sit down for a bit or something?" he asked, but still amused.

I managed to break free from him, and looked up. Wow, he is so beautiful. Who is he? _No, Bella focuse!_

I waved my finger that was cut in front of his face, and then walked around him to the kit. _Who is he? And what is he doing back here? _Well appariently, who the hell he is, he's been able to make me speechless.

I struggled with opening the band-aid. This stupid thing won't open. Why don't they make a band-aid that are easy to open. Because when you usually need a band-aid, you don't always have two hands free.

"Here, let me help you," he snickered, the gorgeous man was still here. And he was finding this still amusing.

"No thank you, I can handle it myself," I said stubbornly. I tried to open it with my teeth, but didn't succeed, and dropped on the floor. The gorgeous man with the angel hair bent down to pick it up. And I couldn't stop staring at his ass. _Nice._

"Here," he opened the band-aid, and wrapped it around my finger, and then kissed it. "Now it's all better," he said with a grin.

I still couldn't say anything, and I just stood there and gaped. _Who is this man, and how is he doing this to me?_ And that was when the evil witch, Lauren stepped into the room.

"Oh, I see you've met each other, good," she said, but the face expression was nothing but disgust.

"Yes, I guess you're Isabella Swan," the angel said, still haven't let go of my hand or looked away.

"Just Bella," I responded. A little proud that I managed to squeek out something.

Lauren stepped in closer, nearly between us. Causing me step a little away from this beautiful angel. She snaked an arm through his, and the evil smile was placed back on. I think she likes this man here too. Wait, how does he know my name?

"Well, Bella, this is Edward Cullen. The new executive chef," Lauren announced.

* * *

**OK! :D**

**Thank you all for reading! And now the important part.**

**I will be in Vietnam from 1st of July till 10th of August,so it won't be any updates between those dates. But don't worry,I'll be back, I haven't given up!**

**I just wanted you to know that, and that I'll try and post chapter 2 before I go!  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3**

**-kkt **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: HI thanku all for the waiting. and if you are at the same condition as i am. OMG! ROB AND KRISTEN KISSED IN PUBLIC! sorry had to get that out. But yes..yea...you've waited long enough. and here is a new, LONGER and so unbeta'ed chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. and REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**

**And no i still dont own Twilight...but OMG ROB AND KRISTEN KISSED! GAAH *totally girl fans. runs around screaming* :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Two chicken and more tomatoes," I yelled out while chopping the last tomato.

Lunch today was crowded as usual, and I never do well on stress. I thought with an extra chef it was going to be better, as Lauren has said. But this is just as hectic as when it was just me. Plus the fact that I can't consentrate with him on the spot next to me.

"Great salat, Edward," Lauren chimed in through the door.

_What salat? _I'm the one who's respondsible with the salat. I looked up to catch a glimpse of Edwards confused frown.

"Uhh, Miss Mallory, I didn't make the salat," he exclaimed with a nervous smile.

"Oh Edward, don't be modest," she said, and slapped Edward on the chest playfully. And I could have swore she let the hand linger there for a moment. "And you know you can call me Lauren."

And then she's out, and I can breath. I looked back to Edward, and he smiled apologeticly before he got back to the food. He is quite good looking. _Are you kidding with yourself, Bella? _Quite good looking is an understatement. This guy is an angel. Just too bad I hate him, and I have nothing to do with him. _Nothing, Bella? Really? _Shut up, Concious!

_*Flash back*_

"_Hi Bella," he said. Oh my god, I think I'm swooning. The way he said my name, it just rolls out._

_He steps forward to put a hand on my thigh, and goes higher and higher. If it wasn't for my red, all-ready-to-combust-face, I would look into his eyes, and kiss him until there was no air between us._

"_Bella, look at me," oh god, there he goes again. I can hear it in his voice, he's smirking right now. This man is going to be the death of me._

"_Bella, look at me or I swear I'll take you right here, right now!" he growled. I swear, this man just growled at me._

_I make no sound, nor moves. His hand is already so high up, he could easily take me. Oh please, take me!_

"_Bella, where do you want the chicken?" another voice came in._

_What the f..?_

"Who's voice is this?" I said, a little bit to loud.

"You wanted two chicken and more tomatoes?" Jessica said behind me, hesitantly.

"Uh..yeah, put them here on the counter," I said, shaking my head to get rid of last night's dream. What is it with this guy. He just started here, and has already gotten the star spot here at the job, and now stealing my thoughts. He doesn't deserve to be in my head at all. At least not my dreams!

"Are you okay, Bella?" _he_ asked suddenly.

I looked up to his face to catch a little amusing smile in sly. He has no right to be concerned. I've even made my mind. He is not allowed to have any bits of my thoughts anymore! If he's gonna be my partner then I have to pull myself together. Yes, he is nothing. Just a man, a beautiful man. The most beautiful man I've ever seen. _Oh god. Shut up, stupid Concious._

"Bella?" he called again, this time with a concerned frown on his face.

Oh shit! He asked me a question. And I just stood here and stared at him! _Shit, shit, shit! Stupid Bella!_

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said, with as much confident left in me. Lowering my red face to keep working on the next tomato.

I managed to stay focused till my lunch break when I get a call from Alex's school.

"Hello?" I asked into my Blackberry.

"Hello, Miss Swan. It's Mrs. Cope, Alex's teacher," she responded.

"Oh, hello,Mrs. Cope. Is there anything I can do for you?" I wondered. It must be Alex. Or please don't say its Thursday,and she only have school half a day.

"Well, I'm just wondering if you're picking up Alex today, or did you forget?" Mrs. Cope asked, but it didn't sound like a question. More like a statement.

But,_ crap, _it is Thursday today. I can't go home now, and Alex can't be home alone.

"Miss Swan?" I heard on the other line. Shit, I have to answer her.

"Yes, I'm actually on my way. Sorry I'm late, but it's been a hectic lunch," I exused myself, while trying to get my stuff and head out to the car.

"I understand," Mrs. Cope answered. "I'll see you in a minute."

Driving as fast as I could, not only because Alex is waiting, but my lunch is ending soon. The only thing left is where should I take her? She can't be at home by herself. To work? I guess she could come with me too work today, and I'll work out something later. Like a babysitter or something.

I parked my car on the sidewalk and ran up the stairs toward the school's entrance. Alex was already going out on the hall. I didn't see Mrs. Cope anywhere, and thought this was a chance to get away quicker.

I called for Alex, she stood up and made her way towards me. That's when Mrs. Cope came in sight.

"Hello, Miss Swan," she greeted.

I greeted with a smile back. What is she going to complain about now.

She looked behind me so see if Alex was paying attention to us. I figured out the clue that she wanted to have a word with me. So I handed Alex my Ipod.

"Well, I just wondered if Alex acted somewhat strange at home?" she asked.

"No, not other then the usual. She never spoke much," I answered. Just hope she hasn't catch up the part where Alex don't each much.

"Yes, that is true. But her eating, has there been any problems with that at home?" she asked again, and strikes. _Congratz!_

What am I gonna tell her? That she doesn't like my food. She's gonna think I'm lying. I'm a chef for crying out loud. Alex do eat, though. Just not much, and not a lot of variety. But she eat.

"Yeah, she eats. Just not that much," I answered truthfully. I looked down at my feet. Trying to avoid her eyes.

"Can you define 'not that much' for me Miss Swan," she asked, never seized to end this terrifying hearing.

I try to come up with another way to say that 'Yes, Mrs. Cope. What I mean is, Alex havent eaten anything, but the macaroni and cheese from the box I made her yesterday for dinner. And she didn't even ate it all up.'

_Well, there's no other way, Bella. Give the kid up!_

"Shut up! Im trying to think!" I blurted out, again.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?" Mrs. Cope asked, with her brows knitted together. And I think she made a 'no-no face'.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day. We'll get going now," I said, and took up Alex' bagpack. And left before Mrs. Cope got the chance to respond.

Once we got into the car. And I drove back to the restaurant like the wind. Alex started to talk.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, almost to low for my ears to catch it.

"We're going back to where I work. Since you can't be home alone. You can come to work with me," I said with a light voice, and turned to her to give her a little smile. But her eyes were out the window, as usual.

When we arrived, everyone was stared at us as if we had something written on our forheads. I tried to explain why I had to bring Alex' to work, and who she was. After they stopped playing 'stare at Bella as long as you can' – game. I told Alex to sit on the table in front of me, where I can see her, and where she can't get hurt.

I went back to my spot, and took a look around the kitchen. Looks like the kitchen managed to make today's special without me.

I took some bread, and made quickly some sandwiches for Alex.

"Do you want some?" I asked her

She shook her head no.

"Are you sure? It's very good," I tried. But she just shook her head, and I gave up on trying.

A while later when I was working on the steak. I saw Edward scooping up a big bowl of spaghetti leftovers.

"A little bit hungry?" I asked, rolling my eyes when he took a mouthfull of spaghetti in his mouth.

"It's maybe not just for me," he shrugged, walking towards where Alex sat.

I watched him go over to Alex offering her some. Alex just ignored him, while he sat there, and slurped in another mouthfull of the spaghetti.

"She doesn't eat much," I said cutting some vegetables. "And if she won't eat any of mine, she won't deffinitely eat something from you," I said while he walked right passed me, and grabbed a fork.

"Well maybe she doesn't like your food," he said casually, and walked back to where Alex sat.

"And she's supposed to like your food now?" I said crossing my arms, and looked up. Where I saw Alex diving into the bowl of spaghetti. And of course with Edward smirking right beside her.

I huffed, and kept cutting more vegetables.

"Hey, save some for me, you little monster," I heard Edward say to Alex. I looked up again, and saw him trying to get the bowl from her. She tried to keep it away from him, and her mouth was full. And so was her face. They looked so ridiculous.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward suddenly said, after finally retrieved his bowl back. But to only find it empty.

I didn't even noticed I was smiling. How can he make her eat like it was the easiest thing on earth? When I struggled so bad?

"Hello-oo? Earth to Bella," Alex said at the same time with Edward. And then giggled, while covering up her mouth.

"When did you two get so close?" I said, still shocked over how relaxed Alex was around Edward.

_Stupid Edward. Have to do everything right. _Oh crap! Where did that come from?

Edward shrugged, and threw Alex over the shoulder and ran around the kitchen. She was laughing so hard, I was afraid she was gonna choke. But I haven't seen Alex so happy, so content since her parents died. And I couldn't help smiling at them.

"Okay, let's close up," Edward said, clapping his hands together and rubbed them.

"Yeah, and when did you get in charge for closing up," I said back, while cleaning of the last bench.

"Bella, please, stop being all 'this is my place' now," he smirked.

And I smacked his arm, hard.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Shss! Alex is asleep!" I hissed at him, and smirked at him.

We were the last person to close up, as usual. Alex fell asleep after to rounds of wrestling with Edward, and another bowl of spaghetti. It's a good day after all. And I might even thank Edward.

"Well, don't hit me woman," he hissed. But still all smiley, and his green eyes were glistening with kindness.

I finally broke myself of the trance, and went to get my stuff. Then I tried to find a way to get Alex home without waking her.

"Need a hand," Edward asked with is dazzling smile and all the other.

Oh God, when did I start to say these nice things to him?

_Stop kidding youself, Bella. You got the lovebug bad since you fell into his arms._

And know I'm hearing voices too.

I took Edwards offer, and he carried Alex into my car. I thanked him and said goodbye to him. He said goodbye back, and stalked towards his own car.

_Okay, get in the car and go now, Bella. Before you do something stupid. Like_ now_, Bella._

"Uhm, Edward?" My mouth started to talk by itself.

He turned around, and look puzzled at me. Oh God, he looked cute with his eyebrows all scrunched up.

" I just wanted to say..uhh..thank you?" I managed to get out. But it sounded more like a question.

"No problems, Bella," he grinned. "Anytime."

I smiled back, then turned around and headed towards the car door.

"Oh, and Bella? I guess Alex does likes my food better then yours," he said, before smirking and drove away.

And the cocky bastard is back.

_What did you think? That he would blow you a kiss?_

"Oh shut up, stupid concious."

**Reviews? just because Rob and Kristen KISSED in PUBLIC! :)******

**- kkt x**


End file.
